


I’ve Got You

by PraiseHelloween



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PraiseHelloween/pseuds/PraiseHelloween
Summary: Elliott Witts mother had a heart attack and passed away before the Repulser Tower exploded. Because of the animals entering the map all future games are cancelled until further notice. Crypto was appointed a legend a day or so before the Tower mysteriously exploded, watch as Elliott fights depression and falls in love with the mysterious new guy.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	1. New Legend

Elliott’s mother had a heart attack only a couple days before that tower thingy exploded, Elliott couldn’t even think of the name right now. He was about 6 drinks deep.

Because of the explosion and the animals freely entering the map, all future games were cancelled until further notice.

Elliott honestly didn’t give a flying fuck at the moment. His mind kept wandering to his dying mother, who he wasn’t there for.

All of the famous legends were given small cheques at the end of each month to live off of because they couldn’t play the games, they were also transferred to a house located on Solace that was usually only used for holidays.

Many of the legends had places to go, houses or family to go back to during these times and didn’t stay around. For example, Makoa had his husband to go home to.

It hurt Elliott to think of home. Technically the Legend House was his home now.

Elliott heard a couple of unwelcome footsteps behind him.

_Fuck off..._

“Ya should stop abusin’ ze bottle, it won’t make de pain go away forever. Ya hear me?”

_Ajay..._

Elliott could tell by her thick accent. He didn’t even look up, just waved his hand dismissively without removing his head from the wooden bar counter.

Elliott felt a little guilty, Ajay knew he just lost his mother and he had a feeling that’s why she stayed at the Legend House rather than go home.

Suddenly the cold drink in his hand was gone, he spun around on the barstool in confusion to meet the eyes of a very angry Ajay.

“Elliott, it’s 3 in de mornin! Why don’t ya sleep it off.”

Ajays voice cracked with sadness, which kept Elliott from snatching his drink and telling her to go away.

“ _Please_ Elliott, it’s better for ya” she whimpered pathetically.

Elliott grumbled a quiet “ _fine_ ” before getting to his feet. Wobbling a little, he watched Ajay go into the bar with his drink.

Elliott could hardly feel his legs as he wobbled to the elevator, using the walls as support. The Legend House was 3 stories, the first floor was the bar area, the large kitchen and a large lounge area. The lounge area had 2 large TV’s. One was for watching actual TV, the other had several gaming consoles around it. Both TV’s were used often. The second floor was where all of the female legends rooms were, and the 3rd floor was the males. Each floor had a large bathroom, but only the public one on the first floor was often used. Each legend had a bathroom in their bedroom. A large laundry room sat snugly in the middle of the second and third floor.

Elliott finally reached the elevator, clicking the bright blue 3 on the side of it. It beeped loudly and begin to close.

He slid down the cold wall, closing his eyes. Elliott realized how tired he actually was.

_Maybe I’ll just sleep in here, who’s gonna care._

The elevator beeped loudly again, indicating he had reached his destination. It woke Elliott enough to slowly rise. He looked up with heavy eyes and immediately sobered up a little.

“F-fuck you scared me” Elliott slurred slightly, running his hands through his hair nervously.

Cryptos drone beeped quietly, examining Elliott. After realizing it wasn’t his owner he flew in circles around the open elevator making various beeping noises.

“Creepy little shit” Elliott mumbled, swatting at it before wobbling towards his room.

_**SMACK!** _

Elliott was now on the ground in front of his room, he groaned in pain. The middle of his back fucking stung.

He looked back, expecting to see someone but all he saw was that stupid drone. Could that thing be his attacker? He was too drunk for this. He’d made fun of D.O.C countless times and it never went out of line.

Deciding it’s best not to yell at a piece of _machinery_ Elliott slowly rose to his feet. The stupid bot beeped loudly and circled around Elliott’s head, he couldn’t help himself.

Elliott grabbed the damn thing and attempted to crush it with his bare hands. “Shut the fuck up you-“

Elliott was pinned against his door, a hand around his throat. The only light in the hall was from the open elevator - which he didn’t hear open - and the annoying little drones green light. The drone was circling above his attackers head, the green light illuminating his face.

_Crypto_

The newest legend. An incredible hacker and very skilled in combat. He made his fame in only a few matches, winning or coming in the top 3 in all of them. The Legend game owners asked him to join a day before the Repulser Tower exploded.

“Don’t _ever_ touch my drone, _Mirage_.”

His voice was quiet, but filled with venom. Elliott shuddered at the way he said Mirage. Pure hatred.

“B-but it attacked me! I-I was only d-“

Elliott stumbles over his words, but he was quickly cut off by Crypto’s squeezing hand. Elliot wheezed quietly, unable to finish his sentence.

“Don’t _ever fucking touch. My. Drone._ ”

He let go, leaving Elliott wheezing. The scene played in Elliott’s head countless times as he watched the new legend and his pet enter their room.

———————————————————

Elliott groaned as hot water hit the large cut between his shoulder blades.

_Ugh..._

It was late afternoon when Elliott awoke, feeling disgusting after puking all over himself in his sleep he decided to shower before speaking with any of the few legends that stayed in the house.

_Caustic, Ajay, Wraith, Pathfinder, Crypto._

All the legends that had stayed, everyone else had better things to do.

_Crypto_

Elliott begin to remember the night before, it was blurry. He couldn’t remember what actually happened and what fucking hurt him.

_Crypto?_

Elliott rubs the back of his wet neck nervously. He couldn’t remember properly if the man had been the one who hurt him, but he knew he was definitely there.

Scrubbing some sweet smelling shampoo in his hair Elliott’s mind begin to wander. Crypto definitely was with him last night. He remembered that thin silhouette in the darkness.

_Damn he’s thin_

Elliott recalled Cryptos hand around his neck, but he couldn’t remember why.

_But he’s got a strong grip_

He wondered how it’d feel wrapped around his cock. The famous legend wiped some vanilla smelling shampoo out of his eyes and peaked down at his growing erection.

“Get ahold of yourself, Elliott” he grumbled quietly to himself, wrapping his right hand around his now fully hard cock.

Elliott was bisexual, he’d fuck pretty much anything that moved.

Including an occasional decoy...

Elliott hadn’t had any action for about a month, he was pretty desperate. He thought of summoning a decoy for a quick fuck, but the thought was quickly ruined.

Elliott thought of when his mother created the suit to keep her only surviving son safe and happy. Elliott immediately let go of his dick, feeling guilty once again.

_I wish things happened differently_


	2. Loss Of Muscle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those words just made Elliott want to try it more, he knew that he probably wasn’t going to be able to do it. But this didn’t stop him from wanting to try.
> 
> “I don’t know Che, I’m pretty awesome.”
> 
> Ajay said something that Elliott didn’t comprehend, he launched himself at the red decoy target in front of him, attempting to headlock it.
> 
> He failed _miserably_. The decoy immediately reacted, it kneed Elliott in the stomach and threw him off. After a couple seconds of not being touched the decoy reset.
> 
> Elliott groaned, laying on the ground for a few seconds before a giggling Ajay offered her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy!

After his shower and daily cry Elliott felt hungry enough to actually go nibble on something. Since the death of his mother Elliott had definitely lost weight. He didn’t eat nearly as much and didn’t train as often, he didn’t have the energy.

Elliott opened his door, the hallway was dark. He decided to take the stairs next to the elevator to avoid detection.

Elliott didn’t feel in a talkative mood, he felt guilty and tired. He especially wanted to avoid Ajay, she was here because of _him_.

She didn’t have to say anything for Elliott to know, it was obvious. She felt terrible that he was now _‘alone’_ in the world. Thank god nobody told Natalie. The sweet girl wouldn’t have slept until everyone around her was happy again.

Sneaking down to the last steps Elliott took a deep breath and shuffled into the light of the hallway, nobody was down here.

Breathing a sigh of relief Elliott relaxed his tense muscles and made his way quickly to the kitchen, he thought of going to the bar instead but didn’t want to deal with Ajay’s complaints.

It was pretty early still, around 1 or so in the afternoon. Elliott opened a cabinet stuffed with all kinds of bread and took out his favorite. Plugging in the toaster he popped 2 slices in and took the butter out of the fridge.

Elliott didn’t really feel like eating but he also didn’t feel like explaining to Ajay why he didn’t eat. She always knew somehow.

———————————————————

Elliott butters his toast roughly, taking a bite he nearly melts. It’s been a long time since Elliott’s enjoyed eating.

“ _Mmmmfg_ ” Elliott shamelessly moans, taking another bite.

Deciding quickly only 2 pieces of toast weren’t going to satisfy him he opened and scanned the fridge while inhaling what was left of the first piece of toast.

_Hmm... Eggs sound pretty sexy right now_

Elliott picked up a carton of eggs from the fridge and opened it up, checking how many were left. Closing the fridge and setting the carton of eggs on the counter Elliott picked up his second piece of toast and wiped the butter and crumbs off his face from the first.

A loud **_BEEP_** that came from behind Elliott made him nearly shit himself. He spun around in surprise, toast hanging halfway out of his mouth.

“Oh, uh.. Little robot dude!” Elliott wasn’t really sure what to say to the robot quietly whirring several feet about the ground.

And then it begin _rapidly_ beeping. Elliott covered his ears in surprise.

“God - Ah! What the fuck little man!” Elliott screamed over the beeping, which seemed to get louder.

Then all of a sudden it just stopped, Elliott looked around frantically to see Crypto emerging from the hallway. He wasn’t even looking up, he typed something casually on his phone before heading to the main entrance of the Legend House.

The little robot whirred happily over to its owner, Elliott’s gaze dropped to the half piece of toast on the floor.

“Your drone made me drop my breakfast” Elliott mumbled loud enough for Crypto to hear, dropping the floor toast into the trash.

Crypto completely ignored him.

Crypto wore his regular white and green jacket with a tight fitting black T-shirt. Elliott recalled last night that Crypto did not have that ugly, oversized jacket on.

Crypto opened the front door, putting his phone in his pocket.

“Hey! Don’t leave! Where are you going?”

This caught Cryptos attention, he turned around.

“Why does it matter _old man_.”

Elliott ignored the _insult_? Crypto has called Elliott this before, it didn’t make sense. Crypto was older.

“Why did your little drone thing beep like that, it made me drop my breakfast!”

“It doesn’t _like you_.” Crypto said simply, leaving with his drone without another word.

_It has feelings??_

Elliott thought of going after Crypto, but the venom in Cryptos voice made him stay put.

Elliott pretty much lost interest in having a full breakfast, he was more interested in what the mysterious hacker was doing.

Elliott wanted badly to follow him, to get out of the house. But Crypto had a head start and Solace was a big place.

_Maybe he just went to the training area.._

The Legend House was complete with a very large training area that bare mounds of dirt and rock surrounded. It was quite ugly to look at, but it had everything you ever needed.

Grenades, guns, targets, shields, everything. The Apex games owners funded the whole thing, but since the games were shut down currently they announced that they wouldn’t be funding any new guns, ammo, extra shields or throwables. The targets were much like Elliott’s decoys, you shoot at them and they’ll come back the same after a couple seconds. Unlimited targets means the legends could still practice.

———————————————————

Elliott has his doubts about Crypto being at the shooting range but he needed to go anyway. Elliott was out of shape, he had lost muscle. He knew he looked weaker. If he kept this up he’d look like the skinny hacker.

_Mmm, maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing._

The famous trickster shrugged on some comfortable but tight fitting cloths for his journey to the range. He had avoided his decoy suit, deciding he wasn’t ready for it again.

It was a pretty hot day, Elliott immediately thought of giving up and going back home.

_Home..._

He missed his real home, he missed his mother.

Elliott sighed, once again he had ruined his own mood. He was only a couple steps away from the entrance of the shooting range, but he couldn’t do it.

Elliott changed direction quickly, deciding to head back to the Legend House.

He took a couple steps before hearing a couple of crashes inside the training area. Elliott spun back around in surprise, he thought he’d be the only one here.

_Is it Crypto?_

Entering the range Elliott peaked from behind a large rock, it wasn’t Crypto. Ajay headlocked one of the human-like targets and brought it down to the ground with ease, the decoy target struggled for a few seconds, but Ajay’s boot met the back of its head and it disappeared into thin air.

_Damn, that’s fucking skill.. I wonder if I can do that..._

Elliott’s curiosity got the best of him.

Elliott clapped his hands, catching Ajay’s attention. She immediately grinned.

“Elliott! Ya ain’t a vampira, I was startin to get worried!”

She wiped some dust off of her shirt and clapped Elliott’s shoulder in a friendly manor. Elliott knew she was overjoyed to see him get out of the house for once.

Elliott smiles a bit at her vampire joke, looking over the decoy target.

“That was one hell of a move! You think I can pull it off?” Elliott looked down at her and winked playfully.

She laughed at him and squeezed his shoulder before letting go.

“I doubt dat! It took me a _long_ time.”

Those words just made Elliott want to try it more, he knew that he probably wasn’t going to be able to do it. But this didn’t stop him from wanting to try.

“I don’t know Che, I’m pretty awesome.”

Ajay said something that Elliott didn’t comprehend, he launched himself at the red decoy target in front of him, attempting to headlock it.

He failed _miserably_. The decoy immediately reacted, it kneed Elliott in the stomach and threw him off. After a couple seconds of not being touched the decoy reset.

Elliott groaned, laying on the ground for a few seconds before a giggling Ajay offered her hand.

“Why didn’t ya put any body armor on?”

Elliott grumbled quietly in response, he didn’t know that there was any body armor left. They weren’t funding the training area right now and that meant no new armor. He cursed quietly at himself for being so dumb.

“Do ya got a headache from last nights antics?”

Ajay stopped laughing, her voice went soft.

“No, I don’t get many headaches anymore.”

Elliott wiped the sweat off his cherry red face nervously, he didn’t like talking to her about this kind of thing.

“Dats good” She hummed, offering Elliott a unopened warm water.

“Oh fuck, thank you. You’re a lifesaver”

Elliott quickly unscrewed the tight cap, sucking down half of the warm water on one gulp.

He watched Ajay wipe some sweat off of her face with a dirty white cloth.

“I’m gonna go back to de house, it’s gettin hot!”

Elliott thought of going with her, it was hot out here and he had lost his will to train. He knew she’d be upset but wouldn’t stop him.

“By de way, you ain’t alone out here.”  
She pointed to a large group of dusty rocks a couple meters away.

“New legend is up there, told me he was trainin’, don’t freak out if his drone flies by.”

“I don’t trust him.” Ajay mumbled, gathering her items and heading for the entrance.

She wasn’t wrong, Elliott could see the green speck of the drone darting around in the humid air a couple hundred meters away.

Elliott felt burning heat creep up his cheeks again.

_Fuck, did he see that godawful attempt_

Elliott had no idea how far Cryptos drone could see. Insecurity flushed over Elliott quickly, he didn’t want to seem like a fool in front of anyone he’d have to live with.

During the few matches that Mirage and Crypto were put together it had gone _okay_. They hadn’t won, but got in the top 3 for all of them. He wasn’t sure how the hacker felt about him. But he didn’t think it was good.

It bothered Elliott deeply that someone he lived with despised him.

Picking himself off the ground Elliott wiped several beads of sweat out of his eyes and picked up a slightly damaged purple bodysuit.

All the golden ones were incredibly damaged, he didn’t think they’d even protect him.

A loud, booming but familiar noise in the distance made Elliott jump. He quickly swung his head in the direction of the noise to see what it was.

Visible sparks crackled off of Cryptos drone.

_EMP Blast, must’ve been what I heard when I got here..._

The drone made its way into the cliffs, probably where Crypto was. It was very shady in between the jutting rocks.

_Smart._

Winding up, Elliott punches the decoy target straight in the jaw. The target activated, it reacted by attempting to punch Elliott in the face. Elliott dodged the targets swift fists and preformed a leg sweep.

It didn’t work out. The target tripped slightly, but didn’t fall. It grabbed Elliott’s leg and pulled him to the ground. The decoy target attempted to smash Elliott’s face in with its foot but Elliott dodges it by a couple inches.

Acting quick Elliott kneed the decoys balls.

_Witt you fucking idiot, it’s a **DECOY**_

The target didn’t even react, it raised its foot over Elliott’s head. He braces for impact.

A loud shot rung through the air, the decoy in front of Elliott disappeared. Elliott let out a long, relieved breath.

“Thanks Ajay, fuck. I’m really out of shape. I didn’t think there was any bullets? Didn’t the owners take them?”

“I have my own supply.” Crypto replied simply, setting his Sentinel down on a rack with other snipers.

Elliott picked himself off the ground quickly, feeling heat creep up his face again.

“Oh C-crypto. Thanks, I thought you were L-“

“I know.”

Cryptos drone sat snugly in a container on his back. He was already heading for the entrance.

“That was a perfect shot!”

Crypto ignored him.

“Wait! Can I walk back with you, I need to collect my stuff.”

“No.” Crypto said coldly, leaving Elliott in the dusty range alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering; NO, Ajay is NOT in love with Elliott. They are very good friends.


	3. Flesh Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott was shirtless, lying flat on his stomach in a uncomfortable hospital-like bed in Ajays second room. She had turned one of the several empty female rooms into a medical bay, everyone was thankful for it. 
> 
> Elliott let out a loud cry as she pressed something wet over the infected wound. 
> 
> He sobbed quietly while Ajay drained his wound. 
> 
> “How’d ya even get dis? Why’d ya let it get so bad?” 
> 
> “It was Tuesday, and I don’t remember. I was drunk.” Elliott replies simply, small whimpers escape his mouth as she applied more pressure.

_Fuck..._

Elliott groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He pressed against the dark purple skin around where he’d gotten hurt the night he had his drunken encounter with Crypto.

That was about a week ago, he’d been to the training area almost every day since then. It helped him keep his mind off of his mother.

Elliott knew the cut wasn’t healing, but he didn’t want to tell Ajay. He didn’t really know what happened. He also didn’t want Ajay to worry.

Elliott let out a cry as his fingers pressed against his purple skin.

Seering pain shot through his back, where he touched was unbelievably hot. Greenish pus and watery substance seeped from the incredibly red cut.

Elliott looked at his infected cut through his giant bathroom mirror.

“Ajays gonna _kill_ me” He whimpered quietly through tears.

———————————————————

“Ya asked fo dis!” Ajay grumbled in a tone that let Elliott know she was _pissed_.

Elliott was shirtless, lying flat on his stomach in a uncomfortable hospital-like bed in Ajays second room. She had turned one of the several empty female rooms into a medical bay, everyone was thankful for it.

Elliott let out a loud cry as she pressed something wet over the infected wound.

He sobbed quietly while Ajay drained his wound.

“How’d ya even get dis? Why’d ya let it get so bad?”

“It was Tuesday, and I don’t remember. I was drunk.” Elliott replies simply, small whimpers escape his mouth as she applied more pressure.

“Like always.” She growled. This made Elliott wince.

“Stop tensin’ up! Ya can’t wear tight fittin’ clothes everyday in the hot sun and not clean a wound like dis! Ya have no idea how ya got it?”

“Crypto was there, but I don’t think he hurt me!” Elliott groaned, feeling the last bit of liquid drain from his open wound.

“He probably did. Ya ain’t gonna need any stitches but I’m gonna tape some gauze to ya back, come in here every mornin’ and I’ll change it until it’s healed.”

Elliott felt the soft gauze lay between his shoulder blades, after the wound was drained it felt 100x better.

“Why do you think he hurt me?”

Elliott was curious to why the fun loving Ajay Che didn’t like someone, it was a very uncommon thing.

“We know nothin’ about de guy! He acts all mysterious, knows his way around tech, has some incredibly expensive surgery fo what reason! He won’t tell us anythin’. Makes me uncomfortable.”

She wasn’t wrong. He hadn’t even told the legends his real name.

_I don’t know Che, I think the mystery’s kinda hot_

Elliott pushed himself up with his arms and swung his legs over the sickly white bed.

“Thanks Aja - Christ that’s fucking _nasty_ ”

Elliott immediately jumped off the bed, earning himself a wave of nausea. All over the the bed was the green/yellow pus mixed with blood and soaked in a watery substance.

“That’s fucking nasty.”

Ajay let out a breathy laugh, pulling the sheets off the bed. The only door to the room creaked open slowly, revealing Renee.

“I heard a bit of scre- _oh_ ” Renee coughed a bit, deciding that it would be better to ask later. She slammed the door shut.

Elliott looked over at Ajay confused.

“Infection smells bad, Elliott. We’ve been in here for awhile. Our noses are protectin’ us. Poor Renee.” Ajay giggled quietly, setting the dirty sheets in the corner.

“Ya free to go, come back in here tomorrow. Same time.”

———————————————————

Elliott didn’t go to training today. Everytime he tensed his muscles his back ached in pain. He didn’t feel like dealing with the extra soreness that training brought.

It was late, Elliott wasn’t sure what time. He lay in the lounge area on the large red couch that sat in front of the movie TV. Netflix played quietly in the background as Elliott drank himself to sleep.

He had lost count of how many he had, but it was enough for Renee to threaten to kill him if he puked on the couch. He had also, after a whole week, realized he hadn’t seen Pathfinder once.

Pathfinder hadn’t stayed on the ship, he was with Octavio. Octavio had offered Pathfinder to come home with him and preform stunts alongside him for awhile. It seemed like a sweet gesture, but it was probably for views.

He wasn’t sure if Ajay knew he was in the lounge area, she probably did. Nox probably knew as well but he most likely took some sick pleasure in seeing Elliott suffer.

_Gross_

He sipped the rest of his current drink, finishing it. Setting it on the floor Elliott heard it clatter against several other bottles.

 _I’ll clean it up tomorrow._ He promised himself, turning away from the TV on the soft red couch.

The trickster closed his heavy eyes and stretched out on the couch. His back itched, but Ajay advised him to not scratch it. He couldn’t help it sometimes, but his tiredness was taking over.

Elliott was able to ignore it and drift into a dreamless sleep.  
-  
Elliott wasn’t sure how long he’d been sleeping when a gentle hand nudged him awake.

“Have you been here all night?”

_What a dumb question, clearly._

Elliott was too groggy to identify who was pushing him around.

“Go _awaaaayyy_ ” Elliott whined, waving his hand attempting to smack their bothersome companion.

Elliott’s hand only felt the cool morning air. Hearing some bottles clatter in front of him Elliott figured it was probably Renee or Ajay cleaning up for him. Renee didn’t know that his mother had died but knew him well enough to know something was seriously wrong.

The jacket Elliott was using as a blanket was thrusted off of him, Elliott’s eyes shot open in surprise. He attempted to wipe them to clear his vision, but a soft hand grabbed the exposed skin on his warm wrist and pulled him off the couch.

Elliott hit the wooden floor with a light thump. It didn’t hurt when he hit the floor, but sure as hell woke Elliott up. Slowly propping himself against the couch Elliott wiped his eyes, he could see the silhouette of someone in the darkness in front of him.

Elliott rubbed his eyes again, blinking away the sleepiness and adjusting to the dark.

“ _Crypto_?”

“That’s my name _old man_ ”

Park offered a hand to the trickster, which he took. Pulling Elliott up off the wooden floor Park backed up a couple steps.

“Why does Lifeline think _I_ hurt you?”

Park said this is a very cold manor. He watched as Elliott nervously brushed his hands through his knotted hair.

“Long story.” Elliott replies simply, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

“Tell me or I’ll knock you on your ass, _노인_ ”

Elliott had absolutely no idea what Crypto has said, or if it was even English. But he was probably telling the truth.

Elliott sat back on the couch, groaning. He was tired and didn’t feel like explaining it.

“Sit?”

“No.”

_Stubborn bitch.._

“Suit yourself, don’t know how you’re going to handle so much glory.”

Crypto gave him a confused look.

Elliott put his knees below him on the couch and turned around. Facing away from the confused hacker Elliott begin to peel off his plain grey T-shirt.

“Witt, what the _fuck_ are you doing?”

 _Aww cute he called me by my last nam_ e

Elliott tore the rest of his shirt off, remaining silent. He touched the medical tape around his bandage, itching the wound over it. Feeling a small piece of the medical tape on the edges of his gauze peeling away from his skin he ripped the whole thing off with one quick thrust.

Holding in a yelp he let Crypto take in the wound, he wasn’t even sure if he could see it in the darkness, the TV had been turned off.

Elliott was not prepared to feel the soft, cool fingers of the hackers hands graze the edge of his wound.

Elliott whimpered in pain, wincing away from his cold fingers.

“Did my drone do that to you?”

_His skin.._

_Fuck Tae, stop._

“I don’t remember” Elliott sighed, scratching one of the edges of his long cut.

Tae wanted to touch his warm skin again, but he also wanted to punt himself across Solace for even touching Witt in the first place.

Tae hummed quietly, watching Elliott put his shirt back on and turn around.

“So... come here often?” Elliott winks playfully at Tae.

Elliott’s eyes have adjusted properly to the dark, he takes in Crypto’s figure.

He’s wearing a plain oversized grey hoodie with some baggy sweat pants, his hair slightly messy.

_Heh, cute. And no drone, a bonus!_

“Lifeline told me what happened. I know what it feels like to lose someone.” Crypto mumbled sadly, taking a Rubik’s cube out of his only pocket to fumble with.

Elliott didn’t say anything, the tone in Crypto’s voice told Elliott not to ask.

“What time is it?” Elliott questioned, immediately changing the subject.

“Um” Tae searched for his phone with one hand, holding his toy with the other.

_Right, shit left it upstairs_

“I think it’s like 5? I don’t know.”

“Damn boy do you ever sleep?” Elliott laughed slightly.

Tae thought of a incredibly rude comeback, but decided this wasn’t a good time.

“My sleeping habits are none of your business” Tae warned.

“Calm down _old man_ , I was joking.”

Tae stiffened at Witt calling him _old man_ , that was his thing.

“You’re older than me!” Tae shot back aggressively 

Elliott covered up a small giggle.

“Crypto, how old are you?”

“31” He answered, immediately regretting it.

_This man makes you want to talk about yourself even if you don’t want to, a skill I have to watch out for._

Tae has told the Apex owners his age, it probably got out to the public somehow. Tae had never read the other legends files, he just guessed Elliott was older.

“I’m 30, _old man_.”

Tae felt a fierce blush enter his cheeks.

_Wow! I’m fucking dumb._

Mentally noting to himself to read the legends files, Tae nodded embarrassingly and begin to leave the room. He viciously fidgeted with his Rubik’s cube in his big hoodie pocket.

“Hey- Where are you going?”

Tae heard the floor creek as Elliott rose to his feet.

“Cmon Crypto, I don’t even know why your upset!” Elliott whined behind the hacker.

Tae reached the hall right before the elevator, he turned towards the stairs.

Tae felt a sensation that completely _froze_ him, a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll make you breakfast, please don’t leave me alone with my sober thoughts.”

His voice was completely pathetic. Tae flinched away from Elliott’s hand and turned around to deny him, but his Tae’s eyes met those honey brown eyes full of sorrow. Tae flinches visibly again, remembering the way he felt after losing loved ones.

“ _Fine_ ” Tae mumbled quietly.


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Doesn’t drinking so much give you a headache?” Tae was genuinely curious, the trickster seemed fine after drinking enough to kill a man.
> 
> “Not anymore! I’m immune.”
> 
> Elliott laughed at his own joke while Tae observed him. He felt sorry for the man.
> 
> “There’s other ways to get over grief, baegchi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poorly translated Korean
> 
> baegchi - Idiot 
> 
> Sugnyeo - Ladies 
> 
> Enjoy!

Elliott was overjoyed to have the mysterious hacker spend some time with him. This was his chance to redeem himself, he knew Crypto thought of him as an idiot.

_Even though he didn’t read the legend files..._

It was a dumb thing to do. Especially when you were going to live with everyone on the ship.

It wasn’t an option to go home every night while the games were running, the legends were required to live on the ship. Inside details were given to the famous legends that the Apex owners didn’t want the common people to know about. You weren’t even allowed to leave most weekends, it sucked.

But it was worth it. Being an Apex Legend payed well if you came in at least the top 10, which wasn’t incredibly hard. A lot of armatures sign up to play the games. They usually aren’t very good.

“So, whatcha want for breakfast?” Elliott asked kindly while picking up the mess he made last night.

“Anything.” Tae mumbled, fidgeting with his Rubik’s cube.

The sun was coming slowly, Tae watched as it painted the lounge in dull orange.

Tae sat on the bright red couch, he hadn’t offered to help Elliott and probably wouldn’t if he asked. Tae didn’t want Elliott getting the impression that they were now friends, Tae was only here because he knew how hard it was to lose someone. It would go back to insults to this _idiot_ after today.

Tae watched as Elliott picked up the dirty bandage off the side of the couch, he groaned in annoyance. Tae gave him a questionable look.

“Ajay’s not going to be happy I took this off“ Elliott whined, eyeing Tae.

_Hey wanna put it back on me? I want you to, well I just want you to touch me again_

Elliott kept that to himself, he picked up the rest of the bottles and threw everything out together.

“How do eggs sound?”

“Great” Tae replied simply, staring out the window at the slowly rising sun.

Elliott followed the hackers gaze to the window. Walking behind the couch he settled his hands behind Crypto, avoiding touching him due to how he flinched last time.

“Beautiful isn’t it?”

Tae didn’t say anything, but he agreed. It was a gorgeous sight.

_Not as gorgeous as that tanned skin_

-

Tae was never really positive on his sexuality, but it never seemed to matter. Tae wasn’t a virgin at any means. He’s had plenty of one night stands with men and woman, mostly men. If he really thought about it he was probably gay.

He’d had plenty of woman, but it seemed like a chore to cum. He didn’t enjoy it nearly as much as fucking, or getting fucked by another man.

Tae couldn’t deny that the trickster was very attractive.

_He may be an idiot but that doesn’t mean he isn’t attractive._

Tae kicked his feet up on the couch facing towards the kitchen. He watched Elliott cook from the lounge.

There was hardly a wall between the kitchen and the lounge. The only real way to tell that they changed rooms was small dividers against both walls. Both rooms were painted a lovely baby blue from the top of the ceiling to to the beautiful dark oak wooden floors.

Tae set his Rubik’s cube on the arm of the couch and stood up. He cruised quietly over to Mirage, who was humming a song and cracking eggs. Tae peaked over the counter at the burner with a pan on it, the burner was on and the pan had a small amount of melting butter in it.

Witt swiftly turned around to stir the butter around in the heating pan, he grinned at Crypto.

Elliott wore his dirty clothes from last night, a plain loose grey shirt with comfortable blue jeans. Beer stains covered the front of his shirt and his hair was slightly greasy and tangled, he smelled slightly of stale beer and some kind of candy.

_Idiot_

“When’s the last time you had someone make you breakfast?” Elliott asked joyfully.

Tae simply hummed, eyeing the bowel of eggs.

_It’s been a long, long time old man_

“Doesn’t drinking so much give you a headache?” Tae was genuinely curious, the trickster seemed fine after drinking enough to _kill_ a man.

“Not anymore! I’m immune.”

Elliott laughed at his own joke while Tae observed him. He felt sorry for the man.

“There’s other ways to get over grief, _baegchi_ ”

Elliott froze for a couple seconds before wiping his hand through his knotted hair nervously. He poured a couple eggs into the pan and stirring them slightly.

“I don’t really wanna talk about this _bud_.”  
Elliott mumbled, staring at the eggs.

Tae winced at being called bud.

“Don’t call me that.” Tae growled slightly.

“Don’t call me.. _bag cheese_?” Elliott growled back awkwardly. A blush begin to creep up his neck.

_Elliott, honey, I don’t think he said bag cheese._

Tae snorted lightheartedly.

“ _Baegchi_ , it means idiot in Korean.”

“Well I’m not an idiot!”

Tae watched Elliott’s face become redder as he cooked.

Elliott looked up at Crypto, knowing he probably looked like a tomato.

“Well your a foolish absen- abensen- abse-“ Elliott pauses for a second, realizing he sounded like an _idiot_.

“Nevermind.”

Tae gave a wicked grin to Witt and raised one of his eyebrows. Tae had never seen the famous trickster so flushed, it was incredibly amusing.

Taking the eggs off of the burner and sliding them on a plate Elliott begin to divide them equally.

“You didn’t ask how many I want.” Tae noted, giving Witt another questionable look.

“You will eat how many I give you - and if you don’t I’ll cry.” Elliott attempted a assertive voice but it came out as a whine.

Elliott refuses to look at Tae and his blush didn’t seem to dwindle.

_Oh how cute this idiots flustered_

Tae hummed simply, accepting Witts pathetic proposal.

Elliott handed Crypto a plate of scrambled eggs mixed with some cheese.

“You didn’t ask me how much I wanted, what I wanted on it or if I’m allergic to anything. _Baegchi_.”

Elliott felt like his face was on fire.

“I didn’t have to, I’m an amazing cook! I know you aren’t allergic to eggs.”

...

“Oh my god are you allergic to cheese?!”  
Elliott finally looked up at Tae, his eyes were slightly shiny like he was on the verge of crying from embarrassment.

_baegchi_

Tae chuckled again quietly, Elliott looked like he was badly sunburnt.

“Can I get a fork?”

Elliott let out a sigh of pure relief and grabbed Tae a fork. Elliott glanced at Tae, then the large table in the kitchen.

It was a giant table, able to sit 8 people but wasn’t used often.

Tae sat down at one end of the table so Elliott could sit across from him, which he quickly did. It was a awkward quiet couple of minutes before words were exchanged.

“So what’s your name?”

Tae froze for a second, he quickly swallowed his the food in his mouth.

“It doesn’t matter, call me Crypto.”

“ _Why_?”

Tae looked up and stared at him annoyed, Elliott immediately looked down and pushed the rest of his eggs around on his plate. Most of his cherry red blush had faded, but some still remained.

Tae sighed

“Call me Park.”

Elliott didn’t question it, he looked up at Tae again and gave him a small smile.

———————————————————

The rest of breakfast was quiet, Elliott’s blush slowly disappeared and Tae silently beat himself up for telling Elliott of all people part of his name.

Tae nodded to Elliott, thanking him for a enjoyable breakfast. It was the first time that Tae had genuinely laughed in a long time. But Tae wanted to put a end to the morning quickly, Elliott had gotten more information off of Tae than anyone has in- well _forever_.

Tae picked up his Cube and headed for the elevator to grab his drone, which was charging in his room. He was planning on training for a couple hours before the Solace heat really set in.

Tae clicked on the elevator ‘down’ button and waited for the elevator to come down.

“Hey, are you going to the range?”

Tae ignored him. The elevator opened, revealing Ajay and Renee. Immediately their conversation ceased and Ajay gave Tae a warning look. Renee twitched uncomfortably sliding past Tae.

“ _Sugnyeo_ ” Tae mumbled quietly, deciding to take the stairs. He slid a couple meters to the right and watched Ajay and Renee disappear from his view, but he heard Ajay’s voice still.

“Elliott! Up dis early? Now dats somethin’ to see! How’s ya bandage?”

Tae lingered at the first step, he wasn’t sure why he was intrigued by the conversation but he was.

A few seconds of silence.

“ _ELLIOT_! I TOLD YA NOT TO TAKE IT OFF!”

“ _CHEEeeeEe_ , it _FELL_ off.”

He heard Renee laugh and Ajay join in, Elliott whined loudly.

Tae smiles slightly.

 _Cute_.


	5. Knife Throwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae chuckled quietly
> 
> “You suck at knife throwing sagikkun.”
> 
> Elliott didn’t ask what the word was, but it was probably an insult.
> 
> “Like you can do better.” Elliott mumbled, defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poorly translated Korean: 
> 
> sagikkun - Trickster
> 
> Jegil - Damn

Elliott let out a hard breath as Ajay applied something moist and cold to his wound.

“So ya took da time to make a breakfast? I’m glad ya have your appetite back!”

Elliott smiled into the uncomfortable medical bed and lifted his head slightly.

“Yeah, for me and Crypto.”

“Really now?” Ajay hummed in a satisfied way.

“What did you do?”

“Told da new boy if he causes ya anymore pain I’ll do _terrible_ things to him” She chuckled, pressing a clean gauze onto his wound.

Elliott flinched.

“Do I have to wear the gauze? It makes me itchy.”

Elliott attempted to scratch the growing itch on the middle of his back, Ajay smacked his hand away.

“Keeps da medicine in and ze dirt out, Elliott.” She mumbled, taping the last bit onto the tricksters back.

Elliott let out a low whine as he sat up. Ajay handed Elliott his clean, plain dark blue shirt.

“Thanks.”

Ajay nodded at Elliott with a small smile.

Despite Elliott’s constant complaining he really was happy that Ajay had helped him. He wasn’t sure what he’d do without her.

Waving Ajay goodbye Elliott strolled to the door while fighting the growing itch on his back.

Pushing it open he headed for the elevator.

_To the range! Before this fucking itch drives me insane._

Elliott’s shirt wasn’t really built for the range but tight shirts caused the itch to grow _much_ worse. Elliott decided it’d be best to avoid hands on combat with the skilled range decoys.

The elevator was currently in use, going down.

_Nox_

It was most likely, he was the only other guy besides the hacker that was in the house. Elliott was _300%_ sure that Crypto was already gone.

_Hopefully to the range_

Elliott decided to take the stairs and not be a lazy cunt, it wasn’t worth running into Nox.

Caustic is the only other person on the ship, besides Crypto, that Elliott had not gotten close with.

Elliott was a likeable guy and didn’t like being disliked, but he despised the weird sadistic man. Elliott hates his personality, his voice, the way he talks and most of all his gas. It was awful even having the guy as a teammate.

Elliott shivered at the thought of Nox’s gas entering his lungs again.

———————————————————

The morning was perfect and cool, it was around 7:30 or so when Elliott reached the range.

Elliott hadn’t brought his phone with him, he hadn’t even turned it on in a few days. It lay untouched but fully charged in his room.

Elliott had no interest in the media right now and hoped his absence wasn’t to surprising. Elliott wasn’t going to release the news his mom died for a long, long time.

He wanted left alone.

He loved his fans but Elliott knew he couldn’t handle the thousands of “ _Im sorry your mom died! I love you_ ” notes and gifts.

The trickster shook off the sadness haunting his mind when he heard the unforgettable whir of that annoying drone.

The drone stayed several meters above him. Elliott wasn’t sure if Park could see him but he waved anyway and continued into the range.

The drone whirred away to god knows where. Elliott glanced around for his new friend with no luck.

_Maybe it’s for the best, it’s been a long time since I’ve thrown knives._

Elliott entered the code to the melee weapons case, it opened immediately.

Elliott knew all the codes by heart, he’d opened these cases many times.

Elliott pulled out the sharpest looking knife and examined it.

It was hardly used, only a couple of scratches and cuts in the paint were visible. The knife was about 10ish inches and had a dull green handle.

Taking out a few more of the same color and brand Elliott was ready to practice throwing, he was never very good at it.

Elliott set his knives down on a dusty rock several feet in front of a active target decoy. The decoys have a certain range, if they went out of it they would immediately reset. Elliott hopes he was out of its range.

Nervously, The Trickster looked around for Parks drone. It wasn’t in sight.

_Thank god_

Elliott picked up one of the knives and positioned himself in front of the decoy. He was a safe distance away, but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to even hit the decoy from this distance.

Breathing in, Elliott threw the knife forcefully at the decoy. Elliott watched the knife whiz past the decoys head by quite a distance and smack into the rock behind it with a _clink_.

Elliott frowned knowing that was going to be the outcome for awhile.

Following the same procedure Elliott aimed lower this time, near the decoys stomach.

The knife bounced off the decoys side and landed on the ground. The decoy, now activated, moved its head around frantically to attack. But it reset before it noticed Elliott’s presence.

_Good_

Now knowing he wouldn’t get mauled to death by a target decoy Elliott had a bit more confidence, picking up a 3rd knife the trickster let out a deep sigh and lined up his shot.

Elliott hardly nicked the decoys inner arm, but it had done its damage. The decoy looked around then quickly reset and Elliott let out a little victory whoop. It may not seem like a big achievement but it’s been several years since Elliott’s thrown knives.

Now full of adrenaline Elliott quickly threw another knife carelessly, he completely missed.

“ _Idiot_ ” Elliott murmured to himself, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

_Hmm, Crypto_

Remembering he wasn’t actually alone Elliott looked around the range for the annoying drone. It hadn’t EMP blasted the whole time he was down here.

Elliott turned around, the drone was behind him. It was too high for Elliott to hear its whirring, it sat completely still.

Elliott scratched his itchy bandage and looked around for the drones owner.

The Korean was nowhere in sight.

Elliott scratched his bandage again and picked up one of the dull green knives.

He pretended to toss it at the drone, which didn’t budge.

_I know you’re out there, Parky_

Elliott pretended to throw the knife at the stationary drone much harder this time. It didn’t budge, _again_.

Elliott threw the knife forcefully in the drones direction, it moved out of the way and almost immediately begin to spark.

_Oh shit_

Electricity trickled off the drone, Elliott turned to book it but the drone was fast.

Elliott’s whole body froze, he could feel the electricity in his veins. Elliott tried to let out a pained noise but it didn’t come out.

The EMP ended and Elliott fell to his knees, waiting for the pain to subside. As soon as the electrifying stiffness wore down Elliott quickly grazed his fingers over his healing cut, relieved to find that it was unaffected.

_I may not be an expert but I don’t think that stupid drone is able to do that on its own_

“Crypto! I know you were watching me!” Elliott squeaked out in a pained voice. 

Nobody responded. The drone was nowhere in sight.

Elliott’s body aches like he’d been running in the hot sun for hours. He collapsed on the dusty ground and relaxed his muscles a little.

-

“Get off the ground old man, it was only a little electricity.”

Elliott wasn’t sure how long he’d been laying on the dust, but he could feel the Solace heat setting in.

“I thought we est- es- esta-“

Elliott groaned into the dust in frustration.

“ _Went over_ that _you_ were older.”

Crypto watched as Elliott picked himself off the ground and to his feet.

“Also, why were you watching me? I know I’m _super_ sexy and all but that’s kinda weird.”

Tae chuckled quietly

“You suck at knife throwing _sagikkun_.”

Elliott didn’t ask what the word was, but it was probably an insult.

“Like you can do better.” Elliott mumbled, defeated.

“I don’t think I can. I haven’t thrown many knives in my life. Why don’t you practice with your decoys? Knives aren’t going to help you in battle.” Park hummed, eyeing the pile of knives.

Elliott met Parks eyes a little surprised.

Crypto was half right, but knives helped him aim in close combat. Elliott was never good at aiming under pressure in a small house. But knife throwing always seemed to help his abilities to act fast, having that ability would always help if they landed with another squad and were forced to fight for loot.

Knives and personal weapons were prohibited from the games and everyone was thoroughly checked down beforehand.

But this wasn’t what surprised Elliott, _Crypto_ , the guy who didn’t care about anything asked why Elliott wasn’t using his decoy suit.

Elliott wiped his hands through his slightly sweaty and knotted hair nervously.

“Doesn’t matter, don’t need it.” Elliott choked out smoothly.

Tae didn’t push.

“Are you heading back?”

“Yes” Tae answered simply, turning around to head back to the legend house. Tae's drone sat snugly in the holder on the hackers back.

“If you let me walk back with you I’ll make you lunch! I have to clean up all the knives and lock up.”

Tae stopped, thinking about his offer.

_Jegil his cooking was enjoyable_

“ _Fine_ ” Tae agreed.


	6. Watch This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott’s not growing on me, I just like the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poorly translated Korean:
> 
> Baegchi - Idiot
> 
> Babo - Stupid
> 
> Ttong - Shit

It was _not_ a quiet walk home, Tae quickly regretted his decision.

Tae only accepted the tricksters proposal because nobody has cooked for him in a long time. Tae wouldn’t admit it but he enjoyed the company.

Park wasn’t a good cook, he’d been living off of microwave meals and random snacks since he left home. Having a warm, homemade meal made a day 300x better.

_Elliott’s not growing on me, I just like the food._

Elliott had asked what Tae wanted, Tae simply shrugged. What Tae wanted was another delicious surprise. But, the hacker wouldn’t give Elliott the pleasure that he actually enjoyed something involving him.

Elliott was rambling about some random topic, Crypto interrupted him.

“Which legend has won the most games?” Tae asked, kicking a dusty rock as they walked.

This caught Elliott offguard.

“Bloodhound, I think?”

This made sense. The tracker was incredibly skilled in battle. Tae had learned that himself a couple times.

“And the least?”

“You, I mean your the newest legend so you would have-“

“ _Baegchi,_ besides me”

“Oh” Elliott mumbled sorrily.

“Octane, I believe. He’s kind of reckless.”

That also made sense. The junkie was _annoyingly_ jumpy.

“Why’d you wanna know?”

Tae could feel Elliott’s eyes on him.

“So you would stop rambling about _babo ttong_ , Witt.”

Tae met Elliotts eyes, Elliott tilted his head sideways in confusion like a dog.

Taes heart nearly stopped. He sucked in a hard breath and quickly looked away.

“S-So you’d stop rambling idiot.” Tae stuttered.

_Why the fuck are you flustered by that??? It wasn’t cute. Stop, fuck_

“Did I fluste- _upset_ you somehow?”

Tae could feel Elliott’s frown.

Crypto flashed a quick, convincing glare to his companion.

“You wouldn’t be able to get fluster if you tried.”

“Is that a challenge mister hacker?”

Tae raised an eyebrow to the trickster

“Not a challenge, just fact.” Tae hummed confidently.

Tae snuck a look at the smug trickster.

_Can’t wait to wipe that big smile off this idiots face_

———————————————————

Elliott didn’t ask Tae what he wanted for lunch again, he just started cooking.

Tae switched on the TV and threw on a random Korean show that he’d never heard of. He thought of watching Elliott cook in fear of Elliott’s devious plans to fluster him, but decided against it.

The hacker didn’t want to give Elliott the pleasure that he was nervous.

Tae didn’t like being put on the spot, he had his worries that the trickster would prank him in front of the others.

Che was talking to Elliott about various uninteresting things since Tae had taken himself and his drone into the living room. The hacker was shamefully eavesdropping.

“Octavio’s bringing Pathy back in a couple days. Can’t wait to see them, it’s been forever.”

_Oh for fucks sake_

“My favorite robot buddy, and half robot buddy!” Elliott replied in a singsong voice.

“Ya don’t seem to like Pathfinder.”

“I- uh.. He does creep me out a little bit, I mean he’s a tin can with feelings!”

Tae winced at that, Pathfinder was a beautiful piece of technology, he eyed his drone happily making circles around the room.

“Have you checked the group chat recently?”

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two.

“Uh, no. I haven’t turned my phone on in a couple days, I’m sorry.”

“Take ya time, we’re here for ya. Natalie's going to come visit soon and Anita said she’ll try. Makoa wants to but he can’t, and nobody’s heard from Bloodhound in weeks.”

“Can’t wait for see them, it’s been forever.”

Tae could hear Elliott’s grin.

“Should I make a sandwich for Renee too?”

“Do it, she’ll be grateful.”

Tae heard footsteps approaching, he twisted his head towards the large doorway.

It was Elliott with a plate and a bowel.

“It’s ready, are you sitting with us or in here?”

“ _Us_?” Tae questioned

“Ajay, Renee and my handsome self.” Elliott winked at Tae.

“By myself.” Tae replied emotionless.

“I’ll join you, if you want.”

Tae chuckled as he watched Elliott eye his drone nervously.

“I don’t want you to, what’d you make?”

“Grilled cheese with tomato soup.” Elliott replied, looking slightly relieved.

Tae hummed and took the plated grilled cheese out of Elliotts hands.

“I don’t like tomato soup. Thanks”

Tae was already inhaling the delicious sandwich, his thanks hardly came out.

Elliott shuffled out of the room as drone whirred closer.

——

Elliott grinned competitively as he sniped Ajay.

“Oh _come on_! Ya screen cheatin’!” Ajay whined and set down her controller.

Ajay and Elliott had set up one of the consoles to the TV that wasn’t usually used for gaming. Ajay played on that TV and Elliott played on the other.

Elliott _was_ screen peaking, but she didn’t need to know that.

The game they were playing was called _Sniped ya!_

The game consisted of only snipers and was only 1v1. The legends hardly played it but when they did it really brought out their competitive spirits.

“One second” Ajay grinned, looking at her phone.

“What are you up to Che?”

Ajay didn’t reply.

A couple minutes of Elliott whining and Ajay giggling Renee entered the room.

Elliott threw up his hands in defense.

“I told you I wasn’t screen cheating! No need to bring her in!”

Renee snorted.

“If you aren't screen cheating then this shouldn’t be an issue.”

Elliott groaned

Renee sat down right next to Ajay which was in Elliott’s peaking view.

Elliott was sniped not even 2 minutes into the match.

“ _Renee_! That’s not possible, you _have_ to be peaking.”

Ajay and Renee were nearly crying at this point from laughter.

Ajay hiccuped

“You’re so bad when ya can’t screencheat! That was awful, why were ya standing in the open!”

Elliott face was completely flushed.

“I need someone to watch for me, Renees cheating!”

“Who, _Alexander_?” Renee blurted out, causing both of the woman to laugh hysterically.

“Is Crypto here?”

“Crypto isn’t going to get involved in your shenanigans, Elliott.” Renee schooled Witt in a more serious tone through tears.

Elliott stood up and headed for the elevator.

“Nobody can say no to this handsome face!” Elliott winked

Ajay raised her eyebrow at him.

_Watch this Che_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sniped ya! is a madeup game :)


	7. Dreamin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott let out a small hum and brought his lips to Taes ear.
> 
> “You seem a little... flustered.”
> 
> The hacker immediately shoved Elliott away from him and moved more into his room, avoiding close contact.
> 
> You are so fucking stupid Tae Joon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape scene starts right after the   
> —————————————————  
> If you are sensitive, don’t read it :).

“ _No_ ” Tae replied flatly.

“Park, _please_. She’s cheating!”

Tae pinched his the bridge of his nose with his fingers and begin closing his door.

“ _Come oooooon, plleaase_ ” Elliott whined pushing the door wide open, nearly knocking the other man over.

Tae pointed to the hall

“ _Out_.”

Elliott giggled a little

“I’m not a dog.”

Tae raised an eyebrow at Elliott

“You’ve been drinking.”

It wasn’t a question, and Tae was correct.

“Only a little.” Elliott defended himself, for once it _was_ true.

Elliott begin walking around Taes room. Tae grabbed his shoulder.

“Get out.” Tae demanded, attempting to turn his intruder towards the door.

Elliott turned towards Tae and took a step towards him, nearly pressing the shorter man against the door.

Elliott ran his fingers gently against where skin turned to metal on his face. Tae wanted to force Elliott out the door but instead he stood frozen still.

“How’d you get this? Why?” Elliott questioned, tilting Taes head up to examine the metal imbedded in his neck.

Tae attempted to move, he couldn’t. What he had been dreading was happening.

_Just push him away, he’s drunk idiot. Just move_

Elliott let out a small hum and brought his lips to Taes ear.

“You seem a little... _flustered_.”

The hacker immediately shoved Elliott away from him and moved more into his room, avoiding close contact.

_You are so fucking stupid Tae Joon._

“Get the _fuck_ out.” Tae growled.

Elliott winked at Tae and proceeded to leave.

_Fucking idiot_

———————————————————

Elliott knew Crypto didn’t want this.

Elliott played with the brim of Parks pants while a firm hand squeezed the smaller mans neck. Elliott couldn’t remember when he invaded Parks room or managed to pin him down like this but it didn’t matter.

“I don’t want to hurt you” Elliott hummed hungrily.

“Don’t struggle anymore.”

Park immediately attempted to grab Elliott’s neck with his own hands.

Elliott stood upright and grabbed the thin hackers wrists swiftly.

“Stop it” Elliott growled, pushing Parks hands above his heads and forcing himself on top of Crypto.

“Witt, stop. I’ll scream.”

Parks cries were pathetic, it just made the trickster even harder.

One hand remained holding the hackers wrist and the other begin yanking down his dark blue sweatpants.

“Go ahead, cry. Caustic’s the only one on this floor. You really think he’ll help you?” Elliott’s voice came out dangerous.

Park answered with a desperate, fearful whine.

“Be good, or I won’t hesitate to tear you apart.” Elliott growled, releasing the smaller mans wrists.

Elliott’s greedy hand immediately joined his other one, which was at Parks pantline. Witt yanked Parks pants down to his ankles.

Elliott stood up and admired the sight of the other legends smooth, pale legs. Park wore a simple pair of plain black boxers.

Park hadn’t moved a muscle since Elliott let go, he hung halfway off his bed with a plain green shirt on and his boxers.

Elliott’s eyes traveled up Parks half naked body to his face, which was a mess.

The parts of his cheeks that weren’t metal were cherry red and tear stained. His eyes were full of fear.

Elliott followed the scared mans gaze to his own growing bulge.

Elliott grinned

“Like what you see?” Elliott purred and attempted to caress the soft thigh skin of the hacker.

Park didn’t say anything but pushed himself up against the wall, Elliott’s hand met air.

Elliott chuckled at Cryptos quick movements

“You remind me of a rabbit, take your shirt off.”

Elliott made it clear there would be consequences if Park didn’t obey.

Park hesitated for a few seconds but obeyed.

“Good boy” Elliott praised, giving the scared man a smirk.

Elliott took his time admiring Parks beautiful pale skin, he looked so fragile. While admiring the trickster managed to free his belt and slide his pants off.

Elliott thought for a split second to have the hacker suck it, but quickly decided against it. He worried about the clever boy hurting him.

Elliott freed his pulsating cock from his soaked briefs and eyed Cryptos slender legs.

“Mmm” Elliott mumbled reaching his left hand out to caress Cryptos leg, his right slowly stroking his cock.

Park inched away

Elliott yanked the smaller man by the ankles onto the hardwood floor, he hit it hard.

Crypto let out a fearful yelp as he hit the floor with a thud.

Elliott knew the hacker hit the back of his head, but he didn’t care.

He aggressively hoisted the smaller man against the bed in a doggy style position and lubed himself up with his own spit.

Park was definitely crying, Elliott could hear him sniffling.

Elliott begin pressing into Parks tight hole without any preparation, a mistake. Crypto cried out in pain and Elliott grunted.

“ _Too tight_ ” Elliott breathed, pulling the little bit of cock he managed to get in the tight space out.

Crypto was sobbing now, he took the chance to feel the back of his head.

Elliott allowed it, he stuffed 2 lubed fingers into Parks soft hole.

Park immediately let out a surprised sob, yanking the hand that was examining his scalp down to his ass.

Elliott pinned that hand to his back and continued scissoring Parks tight hole with his fingers. Parks other hand gripped the clean white sheets desperately.

Elliott added another finger impatiently, Park twitched his pinned hand and cried out desperately.

The amount of blood coating Elliott’s fingers told his greedy dick all he needed to know.

He replaced his bloody fingers with his needy cock, the softness was heaven.

Elliott groaned In pleasure, roughly grabbing the hackers hips.

The harder Elliott went the more Crypto sobbed, but Elliott couldn’t stop himself, the other man felt so good.

Elliott couldn’t take it anymore. He hadn’t been inside Crypto for long but had been teased all night.

The trickster squeezed Parks soft ass and forced himself balls deep, squeezing out his load.

_**And then it was gone** _

Elliott blinked in confusion for a few seconds. He quickly rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

Elliott was in his own room and his own bed

_Thank god, just a drunk dream_

The trickster often lucid dreamed when he drank very lightly.

Elliott felt his pants, they were soaked through in cum.

_Ugh_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I didn’t enjoy hurting baby boy Crypto.
> 
> But it had to be done, luckily just a dirty dream.


	8. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha, I totally flustered him
> 
> I hope he doesn’t hate me
> 
> Elliott’s wave of satisfaction immediately ceased into worry.
> 
> The feeling of guilt overtook Elliott’s body.
> 
> Maybe I should apologize
> 
> It may be five in the morning but Elliott was aware of the hackers odd sleeping patterns, he was going to take the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poorly translated Korean
> 
> eobs-eum - None
> 
> ui - of
> 
> neoui - your
> 
> sa-eob - Business
> 
> baegchi - Idiot
> 
> I redid this chapter because I disliked it, but im back! I missed writing about the boys and should have another chapter in soon :).

Elliott had cleaned up, he felt guilty as he did. Even though it was just a dream it was so fucking hot, he wanted it to be real. Elliott was disgusted with himself. He tried his best to forget, but forgetting something like that is hard.

_Oh, so hard_

Elliott had no idea what time he’d fallen asleep, but it must’ve been early because he wasn’t tired.

The trickster remembered bits of last night, including Renee smacking the shit out of him for screen cheating and harassing Park.

_Ha, I totally flustered him_

_I hope he doesn’t hate me_

Elliott’s wave of satisfaction immediately ceased into worry and guilt.

The feeling of guilt overtook Elliott’s body.

_Maybe I should apologize_

It may be five in the morning but Elliott was aware of the hackers odd sleeping patterns, he was going to take the risk.

Elliott brushed and teased his hair nervously. The trickster worried that he had damaged the relationship between the the hacker to the point where Park wouldn’t forgive him.

Elliott teased his hair a bit more, winked into the mirror and headed for his door. Turning the metal doorknob Elliott emerged into the dark hallway.

Parks room was directly across from Elliott’s. Elliott ran his hand through his combed hair nervously and took the few steps to Crypto’s door.

Elliott knocked once and the door opened quickly, scaring the shit out of the trickster. It seemed to have startled Park as well.

“Gah! Damn, what are you doing?!” Elliott wheezed, catching his breath

“I know I’m _sexy_ but you couldn’t have know-“

“ _Idiot_ , I was going downstairs” Park replied tiredly.

Elliott gazed at the shorter man in the dark hallway, he looked exhausted.

“Have you slept?” Elliott asked softly

“Eobs-eum ui neoui sa-eob” Park snapped in a tired, bitter manner. Tae lightly pushed Elliott out of the way and headed for the elevator.

“Seriously Park. Are you okay? I was coming to apologize, I’m sorry I made you _unc- un- unco-_ “

Elliott groaned in frustration

Tae’s finger lingered over the elevator button

“It’s okay. You were drunk.” Park replied softly

Elliott’s heart nearly melted

_Oh my god, no insult?!_

“... but if you do it again I will cut any part of your body that touches me off.”

_Ah, there’s the insult_

Elliott nodded sorrily

Tae turned around to look at the older man, he clicked the button with one of his cybernetic fingers. The elevator doors quickly opened.

“I wanna test something.” Tae motioned the the elevator

Elliott nervously shifted his weight

“You’re not gonna kill me right?”

Tae sighed, annoyed

“Witt get in the elevator”

\----

The trickster ran one of his hands nervously through his perfect curls and got into the elevator, Park followed and clicked the bottom floor.

The elevator ride was quiet and awkward but over quickly. The doors slid open and Park stepped out, ushering Elliott to follow him.

Elliott followed, his mind flooding with last nights dream.

_Soft pale skin_

The front of his jeans tightened slightly. Elliott took his eyes off of the hackers ass to examine the damage.

Elliott’s cock was not small, if he was fully hard it was nearly impossible to hide. Luckily it wasn’t noticeable _yet_. Another wave of silent guilt overtook Elliott, again.

Crypto lead Elliott to the living room and turned the console connected to the main TV. It was still setup from last night.

“What are you-“

Tae cut him off

“What game did you play last night with the girls?” Tae questioned, logging into the guest account of the console.

“Sniped ya?”

Tae hummed and clicked the Sniped ya! Application.

“You wanna play?”

“Clearly _baegchi_ ”

“Aren’t you tired Park?”

Tae ignored the question, picking up one of the controllers off the table near the couch.

Elliott shrugged acceptingly and turned on the console connected to the gaming TV.

“Have you ever played this? I’m a god so don’t get upset when I beat you aha” He winked at the black reflection of himself in the TV.

“First time playing. If you screen cheat I will know, and I will slit your throat Witt.”

_Noted_

———————————————————

Elliott was getting _destroyed_. The two had been playing for a couple of hours, if anyone got up they hadn’t noticed.

“I’m gonna say that Lifeline wasn’t screen cheating, you’re just bad at the game. But my opinion doesn’t matter. I’m not a genius or anything.” Tae chuckled as he successfully won another match.

“ _Parrrrk_ ” Elliott whined, slamming the innocent controller down

“Mmm” Tae mumbled tiredly

“Another match? I’ll get you this time.”

...

“Crypto?”

Elliott turned around, he could see the top of Parks head resting on the red couch facing towards the paused game screen.

Elliott hauled himself up, itched his bandage and peaked over the couch.

“Cryp- _oh_.”

Cryptos eyes were closed and his controller was sliding out of his fingers.

Elliott caught the controller and proceeded to turn off the console and TV.

“Park?” Elliott nudged his shoulder lightly

Nothing, he was out.

Elliott examines the hackers face in the dim light, the bags under the mans eyes suggested he hadn’t slept in a long time.

Elliott’s heart ached slightly, he kept Park up way later then he meant to.

Deciding that waking up Crypto could be the end of him Elliott swiftly pushed Parks upper body onto the couch and lifted his legs onto it. Tae stirred slightly, but did not wake.

No wonder he always wears a sweater, he’s freezing

“Interestin’, ya really took a liken’ to him didn’t ya?”

Ajay’s voice scared the shit out of Elliott, he visibly jumped.

“What? We were just playing games and he fell asleep and if I didn’t put him down his neck would get sore and-“

Ajay cut him off

“Yeah yeah Elliott, cmon. Time to change dat bandage.”

Elliott took one more look at the thin sleeping man before agreeing to follow Che upstairs.

_Oh, the things I would do to you_


	9. He’s Getting Better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajay and Renee came in together some hours later, Elliott vaguely remembers their cheerful conversation come to a halt.
> 
> Ajay didn’t school Elliott, she didn’t say anything. And shortly after the two arrived they disappeared upstairs.
> 
> Elliott was too drunk to realize how odd that was for her, maybe he would see it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean:  
> Babo - Dumbass
> 
> Kind of a boring chapter full of angst, next chapter wont be boring though ;).

Elliott silently beat himself up over thoughts of the hacker whilst the elevator dinged loudly, indicating he and Ajay had met their destination, the second floor.

“What time did you get up?”

“Early enough time hear ya get ya ass kicked!” Ajay laughed, leading Elliott to the med bay.

“You know Che my cuts nearly healed now”

Elliott casually announced while prepping himself to get his wound inspected.

“No, Elliott. You still have to wear the bandage for a few more days.” Ajay had a slight warning tone in her voice, taking off the old bandage and prepping sterile items to clean the wound with.

“That’s not what I meant, when it’s healed why don’t you go home?”

Ajay froze and the room went silent for several seconds.

“No reason to, the Apex owners even said the arena may be ready for battle in month or so, no reason to go all da way home”

Ajay cleaned Elliott’s wound in awkward silence and replaced his bandage.

“Please Ajay, go home. I’ll be okay. I am okay, I’m doing better.”

Ajay squeezed Elliott’s shoulder in a friendly, loving way.

“Jus because you doin better doesn’t mean everything’s gonna suddenly be okay”

Elliott didn’t know what she meant, but could tell that he was upsetting her. He dropped the subject, pulled his shirt down, waved Ajay goodbye and took the stairs to the third floor.

Elliott felt like crying, his best friend had dedicated her time helping him and wouldn’t think of herself. He knew she hadn’t seen her family in a very long time, similar to the other legends who had living relatives.

And as soon as he reached his room he did cry, a lot. For what felt like hours.

He had such a good morning he was almost able to push the bad out for awhile, but being alone with his thoughts fucked him up. 

He hadn't thought much about his mother in a few days. But now he couldn't stop thinking. 

...

After what felt like years of crying Elliott rubbed his very sore, red eyes and stood up.

Elliott wobbled a little, but caught his bed frame before falling. He sniffled again, wiping his running nose with his free hand.

Elliott didn’t care what time it was, a wave of depression had hit him like a train and he needed a drink now.

Gaining his balance the trickster wiped his wet eyes again and headed for his room door, it creaked open and revealed an empty hallway.

_No Nox means it’s a good day_

Elliott didn’t want to talk to anybody right now, especially Nox. He wasn’t sure what time it was but guessed it was still early, he didn’t think that he could cry through a whole day.

Elliott took the stairs for safe measure, the elevator was loud and hardly anyone used the stairs.

Elliott managed to sneak all the way down to the bottom floor with ease, he waited in the stairwell for a few seconds to make sure nobody was down here.

There was no noise, Elliott proceeded through the kitchen to the bar.

Nobody was here, Elliott was lucky. He relaxed and opened the stocked fridge, grabbing at a random cold beer.

Elliott popped it open and threw the lid in the trash, taking a long satisfying drink.

_Mmm_

The drink made Elliott's problems melt away quickly, his head was clearer now and he wondered where all the others were.

There was a digital clock next to the regular TV in the living room, that’s where Elliott headed.

Crypto was still sound asleep on the red couch, Elliott could see couch settle as Crypto shifted slightly on it.

Still plenty sober, Elliott knew if he awoke Crypto he’d probably end his life, sneaking up to the couch he peaked over to see the time on the small digital clock.

It was only a little after nine, no wonder nobody was here.

The Solace sun was usually harsh and unforgiving, it made games on the field hard. Nobody enjoyed the heat, Ajay was probably training.

Renee was nowhere to be found, and Nox was probably experimenting on some poor rodent.

Elliott peaked over the side of the couch that Crypto had snuggled into, his face was towards the back cushions and his hands snugly rest against his chest.

_Cute_

Elliott took another small swig of his drink, he remembered how cold the hackers skin was to the touch. He silently wondered if he was still freezing even with his layers of clothing.

Elliott had a sudden urge to feel the hackers soft skin but an edge of fear gripped him.

They had gotten along so well the past few days Elliott didn’t want to ruin the little trust, _if any_ , he’d earned.

Another swig of the nearly empty bottle sent Elliott wandering slowly back to the bar.

—————

Ajay and Renee came in together some hours later, Elliott vaguely remembers their cheerful conversation come to a halt.

Ajay didn’t school Elliott, she didn’t say anything. And shortly after the two arrived they disappeared upstairs.

Elliott was too drunk to realize how odd that was for her, maybe he would see it later.

Elliott has his head against the bar counter, he was too drunk to keep it up. If he did his head spun ridiculously and he may for the first time in a long, _long_ time throw up.

He’d become so accustom to drinking every day he could down several without even feeling sick, but today Elliott felt his stomach slosh and turn with ferocity.

The trickster had drank his limit, but he wanted more.

Elliott felt around for the bottle he was working on, in the process he knocked a few empty bottles on the floor but none broke.

He was not looking forward to attempting to clean up glass this drunk, so Elliott rested his hands at his sides and sighed in annoyance. 

“ _Babo_ , you’re going to break something”

It was Crypto for sure, he sounded exhausted.

Elliott attempted to speak, but it came out here a mix of nonsense and _“sorry.”_

Park sighed in a irritated way, Elliott wasn’t positive why Crypto was so upset but had a idea.

_I probably woke him up_

Elliott lifted his head slightly to see Park leaving the bar and entering the kitchen

_Sorry_


	10. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y-yeah I’m fine just a headache”

Elliott gasped as he lubed up his fully hard length.

Crypto whimpers in a needy way in front of him, his legs spread and hole prepped. He wanted him, he wanted Elliott.

Elliott growled at lustfully as he grabbed Cryptos pale thighs. Crypto whimpered again, pulling Mirage closer by grabbing his ass.

Elliott chuckled

“So needy”

Crypto impatiently strokes himself, letting out small, stifled moans.

“Stop that, no touching”

“Make me stop” Crypto growled

Elliott met Parks eyes

_Oh, he asking for it._

Elliott lined up with Cryptos hole and pushed in the tip slightly.

Elliott grunted, it was tight. Crypto on the other hand moaned shamelessly, pumping his own length viciously.

Elliott grabbed both of Parks hands and pushed them above his head, pushing himself all the way inside Crypto with little warning.

Cryptos hands twitched and Elliott felt the hackers cock leak precum all over his stomach.

Crypto let out a loud moan, Elliott cut it off with an open mouth kiss. He pressed their hot bodies together and forced Cryptos twitching length against both of their stomachs.

Elliott began a fast, unforgiving pump without breaking the kiss. Park moaned again, this time with a labored wheeze.

Crypto curled his fingers and grasped at nothing as Elliott broke the kiss to begin on some hickeys.

...

Something hit Elliott in the gut. Elliott sputtered, wheezing.

_Again_

Elliott opened his eyes and immediately vomited on the floor, holding his stomach in severe pain.

“Amigo! I asked to check if he was alive not to kill him!”

“Friend Octane, I was! Wraith taught me to check if enemies are alive to kick them until they turn into a deathbox!”

“That’s in the ring, Elliott is a friend!”

Elliott wasn’t sure where he was, but it wasn’t his room. And Octane and Pathfinder we’re here, he worried how long he slept.

“Where..”

Elliott croaked, his throat burned from puking on the wooden floor.

“Bar amigo”

Octavio offered his hand to Elliott.

“Looks like you had a bit too much to drink”

Elliott accepted Octavio help and was pulled up off the floor in seconds, Octavio let go of Elliott’s hand and pointed to the pile of empty beer bottles.

Elliott sighed

It was a lot, even for him.

“I’m gonna, uh, go find Ajay”

“Catch you later amigo!”

“I will clean this up for you, friend!”

Elliott didn’t refuse Pathfinders offer, he had kicked him in the stomach. Twice.

“Pathfinder?”

He turned around, the robot had already started to clean up his drunken mess.

“Do you know how long I’ve been asleep?”

Pathfinder responded immediately

“No idea friend! Me and friend Octane just got here! It is currently 10:07 in the morning!”

_10:07?_

Ajay didn’t even bother to wake him up, she always does.

_Did I do something wrong?_

He recalled what he hoped was yesterday, he told Ajay everything was alright then had a breakdown.

_I hope she doesn’t think I lied to her_

Elliott didn’t lie to her, he was feeling better for a short amount of time. He didn’t think this would punch him in the gut like that.

He took the stairs up to his floor again, Elliott needed to change before running into anyone else.

Elliott smelled of old beer and depression, it was disgusting.

————

After a needed shower and a change of clothes Elliott felt better. A large bruise in the shape of a robotic foot begin to appear on Elliott’s stomach and because no Lifeline meant no bandage change. Elliott had thrown the old one out.

He wore a loose grey shirt with himself on the front of it. The figure was Elliott winking at nothing with a cheeky smile.

Every time the fabric hit Elliott’s cut or rubbed his back it made him extremely uncomfortable, it didn’t hurt but it sure as hell didn’t feel good.

Elliott considered just not wearing a shirt, but quickly sunk that idea.

Elliott’s mid section was a mess, the giant bruise on his stomach and the one on his back made it look like he was in an abusive relationship.

Deciding to tough it out Elliott uncomfortably pulled the fabric off his open back wound and head downstairs using the elevator.

...

“Elliott! Ya finally come find me!”

Ajay slapped Elliott in the middle of the back. Elliott huffed in utter agony.

That wasn’t an accident

Everyone in the house was on the bottom floor besides Crypto and Caustic.

Elliott looked pleadingly into Ajay’s eyes and she gave him a stern look of disappointment.

_Oh_

She’s mad about the drinking

Elliott guiltily mutter a sorry.

“Please, can you”

Elliott stretched out the back of his shirt

“Ajay? Can you-“

Ajay wildly smirked

“I thought ya didn’t want to wear it”

“I’m sorry, _please_ ”

Ajay laughed as Octavio came up behind her, his metallic legs creaking as he jumped around.

“You coming back to play Chica? I’ll kick your ass this time!”

“In a minute, I gotta tend to this dumb boy”

Octavio wasn’t wearing any of his facial gear, which he hardly ever did in front of the other legends.

Octavio always seemed to feel secure around Ajay.

Octavio was clearly curious of what she meant but Renee called his name from the other room, he quickly lost interest.

“Come on, I have asses to kick”

“Sniped ya?”

“Of course, Octavio’s almost as bad as you!”

Elliott chuckled

“Let me go up against you again, you’ll see how bad I su-“

The elevator opened, revealing Park.

Elliott’s mind immediately flashed to his very fuzzy drunken dream that he’d forgot about until now.

_Crypto had begged for him_

Elliott sucked in a hard breath, looking away from the slim figure.

“What was dat Elliott?”

Crypto slipped past the two without saying anything, his annoying drone following him closely.

“Aye you okay there?”

Ajay patted his shoulder lightly.

“Y-yeah I’m fine just a headache”


	11. A Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hacker Boy: You’re in the city? Where? I could use your assistance.

“Did dat boy do this to ya as well?” Ajay growled, peaking at Elliott's swollen purple stomach.

“No, that was pathfinder. Silva didn’t tell you?”

Ajay arched her eyebrow at the man.

“Ya expect me to believe that?”

“Go ahead. Ask him” Elliott motioned to the pocket she kept her phone in, she took it out and typed something out to who Elliott guessed was Octavio.

“ _Renee_ ” Ajay signed and motioned for Elliott to lay down.

Instead, Elliott took his shirt off, it hurt to lay on his stomach.

Ajay silently understood his pain, Elliott faced away from her so she could clean the wound.

She begin probing at Elliott’s healing wound

“So.. What’s up wit ya and the hacker?”

“I-I uh I don’t want to talk about it please.”

Ajay snorts

“And whys dat? You always wanna talk.”

Elliott stayed silent for a second, thinking

“I’m gonna kick your ass in Sniped Ya” he whispered quietly

Ajay pressed into his wound a little aggressively

“Ya ain’t eva gonna win, cheater”

He felt her smile behind him.

—————

Elliott’s mind wasn’t on the game, it was on Park.

He was getting demolished, Elliott had only won one game against Octane. Octavio very clearly stimmed up recently, he was all over the place.

“Hey guys I think I’m gonna go take a walk.”

It was too hot to train and Elliott felt stuffy, he really wanted to get out today.

Nobody really acknowledged what he had said, they were all wrapped up in their game.

Elliott headed upstairs using the elevator to get his wallet and ID. He wasn’t sure what he was planning but decided that he wanted to be prepared.

Elliott entered his room and picked up his dusty wallet from his desk. The desk was wooden and consisted of several action figures of himself and fan notes.

He picked up his phone as well but didn’t turn it on

_Just in case_

Sticking it in the back of his black jeans with his wallet he was ready to go.

Elliott used the elevator to reach the bottom floor, he reached the front door before someone finally noticed he was leaving.

“Where are you going friend? May I come with?”

“Sorry path, I’m just going for a walk alone.”

“Have fun friend!”

The MRVN model waved at Elliott as he left the legend house.

It wasn’t a very nice day, there was little breeze and it was hot.

...

Elliott took the train into town, he slightly regret even going outside because several people recognized him on the train and wanted pictures.

It was hard to keep a friendly, charming attitude when every question they asked was personal.

_“Where have you been?”_

_“How’s your relationship with the other legends?”_

_“When will the games start?”_

_“Why haven’t you been posting on social media?”_

One of the younger woman of the fan group even brushed her fingers over the outline of Elliott’s dick during a picture, he was more than happy to get off the train.

Elliott had been groped inappropriately by fans before. It was something he dreaded, he hated the strangers getting ahold of him like that.

Once he was in the bustling city the uneasy faded, many did not have time to stop and admire the trickster, they had lives and families to worry about.

Elliott wandered the streets for god knows how long, he passed several stores and food shops, occasionally going into one that caught his interest.

He didn't bought anything, just admired the stores stock and then left.

Eventually the Solace sun rays begin to calm and the heat quickly went down.

Elliott wasn’t far from the nearest train station but wasn’t ready to go back just yet.

A small tea shop caught Elliott’s attention, soft classical music played from it and several small signs were positioned on the door.

Elliott got closer to read the signs positioned on the door.

**_Free WiFi, just ask shop owner_ **

**_No robots please_ **

And lastly was the stores weekly schedule.

Elliott thought for a bit but ended up entering the store. A friendly old man greeted him.

There were few people here, Elliott guessed that most were college students. Most of them had laptops open and were typing away while sipping tea.

“What kind of tea do you prefer sir?”

Elliott shrugged, he never really liked tea.

“Whatever you think I’ll like” Elliott said politely, sitting down at the nearest one person wooden table.

Elliott waited patiently for the tea he’d probably dislike and thought about his day.

...

A few minutes passed before the shopkeeper presented Elliott a mystery tea and a small note.

The shopkeeper left the premises and Elliott picked up the note.

_**We don’t get many famous people in here, I didn’t want to alert the whole store. I hope you enjoy the tea, it’s my families specialty. It’s on the house.** _

The internet password and name was under the note.

Elliott smiled a little, he enjoyed fan encounters like this.

He also enjoyed being called famous

Elliott brought the sweet smelling tea to his lips and took a sip, surprisingly he did like it. As much as someone who doesn’t like tea would.

Elliott took another small sip and read over the note, which was not on the table, again.

_Internet_

Elliott used his free hands to brush over the bulge of his phone.

_It’s been so long_

_It’s time to take a step forward_

...

For the first time in many weeks Elliott powered his phone on.

Elliott had thousands of unread text messages, emails and social media likes.

It would take hours to look through everything, so he put everything else aside and checked the legends group chat.

The Apex owners wanted every legend to have contact with eachother at the same time, a place where they could send out one message and all the legends would get it.

But the legends used it as more of a personal group chat, the apex owners were in the chat but only spoke when something important came up.

Good thing they didn’t read what the legends said to eachother, they would’ve probably fired all of them.

Elliott opened the group chat

It lagged for a solid 5 minutes before catching up.

New messages flooded in

-  
 **Heals: Silva where tf did you go**

**Feral Beast: When I find your stimmed ass I’m sending you to hell**

_Oh god, what’d he do now?_

**Nox: Come get Octane, he’s on the third floor being loud. You’ve got 5 seconds before I use him as an experiment.**

**Heals: Calm down Nox were coming**

A few moments of silence

**Feral Beast: No fucking way**

**Heals: YOOOO Elliott we see you lurking, where r u**

Elliott smiled to himself a bit

**Holographic Sex: In the city, why?**

**Heals: Come back!! We drinkin tonite**

**Holographic Sex: I’m coming, taking a train soon**

Elliott got a private message seconds before he put his phone away

**Hacker Boy: You’re in the city? Where? I could use your assistance.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heals: Lifeline (Ajay Che)
> 
> Feral Beast: Wraith (Renee Blasey) 
> 
> Holographic Sex: Mirage (Elliott Witt)
> 
> Nox: Caustic (Alexander Nox)
> 
> Hacker Boy: Crypto (Tae Joon Park)


	12. Rescuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Explain”
> 
> Elliott said it a little more aggressively than he meant to, but he was annoyed.
> 
> He could be hanging out with everyone at the legend house but instead he was... uh, Elliott was not actually sure what he was doing. Crypto hadn’t told him anything.

**Holographic Sex: What???**

Crypto didn’t answer for a few minutes

**Hacker Boy: please I’ll explain later, can you help?**

**Elliott gave the distressed fellow legend his location.**

**Hacker Boy: Can you take the train and come to [REDACTED]**

**Holographic Sex: Why can’t you come to me? I was just about to go home and you won’t even tell me what’s wrong**

**Hacker Boy: I’ll explain when you get here.**

**Hacker Boy: If your coming.**

**Hacker Boy: You’re coming, right?**

**Holographic Sex: Yeah yeah I’m coming, do u need anything**

**Hacker Boy: A change of clothes, please.**

——

Elliott decided questioning Park wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Instead he popped into a clothing store, bought a random pair of black pants and a plain dark green T-shirt and got on the train that headed towards the hacker.

The train ride was only around 15 minutes or so, but when Witt got to his location the sun had begin to set.

...

**Holographic Sex: I’m here, where r u**

Crypto provided directions to his exact location

...

**Holographic Sex: Uhm**

**Hacker Boy: You’re outside the store?**

**Holographic Sex: Yeah**

**Holographic Sex: Where are you**

**Hacker Boy: The stores pretty big, go inside and ask for directions to the bathroom.**

**Holographic Sex: uh... ok**

Elliott did as told, stopping outside the mens restroom.

**Holographic Sex: Outside men’s bathroom**

**Hacker Boy: Anyone near you?**

**Holographic Sex: No?**

Before Elliott had time to react his shirt was forcefully yanked from behind and he was dragged into the bathroom.

The trickster stumbled, a bit but kept his balance.

“What the-“

He turned around, ready to kill whoever bested him

But, it was Crypto.

He look distressed and tired, his hair was all messed up and bags were forming under his already baggy eyes.

“ _Explain_ ”

Elliott said it a little more aggressively than he meant to, but he was annoyed.

He could be hanging out with everyone at the legend house but instead he was... uh, Elliott was not actually sure what he was doing. Crypto hadn’t told him anything.

“I took some information from some important people”

Elliott looked at him like he was insane

“What?”

“How could I be anymore clear” Crypto sighed

“First, who? Second, How? Third, Why do you need clothes, and lastly why are you hiding in a bathroom?”

Crypto grumbled something in native tongue, he was clearly annoyed

“First, Syndicate. Second, a survey drone. It recorded the information I needed, downloaded the data to my computer at the house then exploded on command. Third, they saw my clothing, only my clothes. Last, I can’t leave. They’ll find me in this outfit.”

Elliott let the information skin in for a second

“How did they not see your face?”

Crypto motioned to the sink, where a odd black and orange mask was. The front was white with black markings.

“Creepy”

  
Elliott commented, handing crypto the bag of clothing.

Elliott took a quick look at Parks outfit, not surprised he didn’t have his baggy jacket on.

He wore basic, dark clothing. Black jeans and a slightly oversized black long-sleeve shirt with some white Korean lettering on it.

“Stop staring at me, turn around Witt”

Elliott felt a bit of heat hit his cheeks as he faced away from Crypto.

“S-sorry”

Elliott heard Crypto undo his jeans and then a plop on the floor.

A sudden urge to look overcame Elliott, but he controlled himself.

“Alright, let’s go.”

Elliott turned around to see Park shoving his old clothes and creepy mask into the bag his new clothes came in.

The shirt Elliott had bought was way oversized and the pants were a big baggy, but it worked.

_Oh my god_

“Stop staring at me or I’m going to punch you in the jaw Witt, I know I look stupid”

_Adorable_

“Stop” Crypto growled again

Elliott peeled his eyes away and felt the heat in his cheeks really start to show.

If Park saw, he decided to ignore it.

They exited the bathroom, earning a few odd looks from some of the other customers.

Elliott awkwardly smiled at the customers and ushered himself and the fellow legend out of the store.

A few people recognized the two and asked for pictures, but Elliott politely declined.

“When’s the next train coming?”

“9:00, I think we’re gonna miss it” Elliott answered, sighing

Crypto sighed as well and took out his phone

“Yeah we’re gonna miss it”

Park let out another sigh

“The next one is at 9:30, are you hungry?”

Park shook his head

“Oh come on, I bet you haven’t even eaten today”

Elliott looked over at his sleepy companion

“I’ll _payyyy_ ”

Crypto sighed again, clearly annoyed

“ _Fine_. Whatever.”

...

Elliott used his phone to order takeout at a near restaurant. He allowed Park to order what he wanted from their menu.

“It’s on the way to the station, it’ll be ready by the time we get there. We can eat on the train.”

Crypto didn’t reply, but Elliott could still hear Parks soft footfalls behind him.

...

“This is the store, I’ll be right back. Don’t run away”

Elliott winked at Crypto playfully before opening the door to the small restaurant.

Park watched from the double glass doors as Elliott walked into the restaurant, he was almost immediately bombarded by a small group of men and woman.

They clearly asked for pictures, which Elliott allowed. Even some of the staff joined in.

Then Tae watched in horror as he pointed outside at him. The fans followed, most of them begin coming out the door.

_Bastard_

“ _O M G_ , you’re the new legend! I watched you win all your pre games! You’re incredible, can I get a picture?”

Park shrugged, posing with the young woman and some of her friends

“Where’s your drone? Can I get a pic with it?”

“Uh-“

“Are you getting along with everyone?”

“When are the games gonna start?”

“What’s your drones name?”

Park took a step back, he had never done well in crowds.

Luckily, Elliott was here to clean up his mess.

Elliott put his arm around Cryptos shoulders

“Well ladies and gents we must get going”

Park flinched at the sudden contact, but allowed it until the crowd was well behind them.

“ _Why would you do that_ ”

Park sneered at the trickster, who chuckled a bit.

“If I never got them off my sexiness then we would’ve gone hungry.”

Crypto eyed the bag of food in one of Elliott’s hands.

He wouldn’t admit it, but Park hadn’t eaten today.

“What time is it?”

“Uh.. Its almost 9:30. Well make the train though.”

...

They did make the train, and got on no problem.

There was few people on the train, many had already made it home for the night.

Elliott handed Park his food and opened his phone, checking his messages for the first time in about an hour.

He had completely ignored his messages until now, a few missed calls from Ajay, a few texts from Ajay and Renee and a few unread group chat messages.

——  
 **Heals: You okay boy?**

**Heals: Elliott? It’s been awhile. You never miss drinkin’**

**Heals: Elliott?**

_**3 missed calls from ‘Heals’** _

**Holographic Sex: I’m fine, be back soon. Have a drink ready ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holographic Sex: Mirage (Elliott Witt)
> 
> Hacker Boy: Crypto (Tae Joon Park)
> 
> Heals: Lifeline (Ajay Che)


	13. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please leave, Witt.”
> 
> Elliott pulled the fabric on his back and obeyed Parks commands, leaving his room at once.
> 
> What the fuck? 

Elliott threw his garbage in one of the train stations several public trash cans, Crypto did the same.

“Are you going to tell everyone about this?”

Elliott thought for a second before turning to his companion with a sinister grin

Park looked at him and sighed

“What do you want?”

“For you to tell me what’s on there, I’ll keep quiet”

Elliott zipped his lips visibly as Crypto sighed again, annoyed

“Okay”

——

Elliott thought of just following Park to his room but drunk Ajay and Octavio insisted Elliott joined them in drinking.

Too drunk to care, everyone seemed to ignore the fact that Elliott had come in with Crypto, besides Pathfinder of course.

The MRVN had asked Elliott why he said he was going on a walk alone, but then returned with a friend. Elliott ignored him.

——

Elliott blinked the sleep out of his eyes slowly, he was in his room.

His sleep was dreamless and restful, for once Elliott wanted to get up

Elliott remembered bits of last night

_Renee, who was the only person who didn’t drink trying to round up the idiots_

_Ajay taking off Octavios leg and beating him with it after he gave her a snarky remark_

_Pathfinder and Renee attempting to stop Ajay from beating Silva to death_

_Good times_

Elliott also remembered earlier that night perfectly

_“Are you going to tell everyone about this?”_

_“For you to tell me what’s on the files, I’ll keep quiet”_

_“Okay”_

It sent a shudder through Elliott remembering the sleepy, stressed Park wearing oversized clothing simply saying _okay_.

_Fucking adorable_

Elliott stretched out his stiff body and sat up in his bed, itching his back bandaid

As he itched it, it begin to peel off, indicating it was time for a new one.

Elliott picked his phone off his bedside table to check the time, it was around nine. Usually Ajay would be well awake by now but Ajay usually didn’t drink and party until two in the morning. Elliott doubted she was awake.

He would wrap it himself but it would be incredibly hard to do that to a cut in the middle of his back.

Deciding that he wanted to live Elliott decided to let Ajay wake up on her own.

——

Elliott put on a tight shirt, remembering the outcome of the loose one with no bandaid. It wasn’t nearly as bad but was still itchy.

The trickster took his time getting ready to go see Crypto, even though he wasn’t sure he was even awake, or on the property.

For a ridiculous amount of time Elliott played with his hair, then finally opened his door and went the short distance to Cryptos room, knocking on the closed faded white wooden door.

Nobody answered for several minutes, Elliott knocked again and got the same result.

Elliott took out his phone to text Park, but a message caught his eye.

...  
 **Legend Headquarters: AUTOMATED MESSAGE: To all legends, In three weeks from today we will have a ‘test round’ in the new area. The match will be singles and only legends will be present, no outsiders. There will be nine teams of one. The respawn equipment and ring damage has been tested to be safe. This is mandatory and all legends. The ship will arrive on Thursday in three weeks at the holiday house launching pad. This is simply a sneak peak at what you will expect for the next several months. This round will not be recorded for the public, and the winners will not be paid. No loot will be spawning on the ground due to this being an unsponsored match, the ring will constantly be closing and you will be given a fully kitted P2020, 160 light ammo and a work in progress white ‘evo shield.’ Winner will not be paid as stated before but will be allowed to pick their first matchup of the actual season. Any legends that fail to make the ship in three weeks will be banned from being in any matches for the first month of the new season.**  
...

Elliott took several minutes to process the message, then the worry set in.

_My suit, I haven’t worn it in forever_

_Am I ready?? I don’t think so_

_God fuck I can’t miss a month of payment_

Elliott’s thoughts were cut off by the door in front of his slowly creaking open.

Park was drying his hair with a fluffy white towel and was wearing his standard legend clothing without all his protective gear.

His drone buzzed behind Crypto, letting out a hateful beep at Elliott.

“I hate that thing”

“I don’t care, come in. Let’s get this over with.”

Park sounded irritated, a part of Elliott felt bad but another part edged towards something else.

“Sorry if I irritated you”

Elliott said quietly, entering Cryptos room for the first time in ever.

_And probably the last_

Park ignored the apology and sat down on a comfortable black chair in front of his expensive looking computer, his drone beeped again at Elliott as he uncomfortably pulled the fabric of his shirt off his back wound a few times.

Park looked at his drone, then back at Elliott

“What are you hiding Witt?”

“What?”

Crypto sneered a bit, putting his towel down and standing up

“If you don’t tell me what your hiding behind your back, Hack will EMP you.”

_Hack? What?_

“Oh-oh it’s just- uh Ajay drank a lot last night and and it’s really hard to put a bandage on a place you can’t see it uh”

_Why am I so flustered? Calm down Witt_

“The fabric hurts the wound” Elliott mumbled the last part, breaking eye contact with Park and setting his gaze on the floor.

Crypto eyed his drone again then shrugged, adverting his gaze to his computer screen, sitting back down and logging in.

Elliott’s face was flushed, he was sweaty and his dick was definitely rising.

_Please don’t_

_Down boy_

“So.. Who’s Hack?”

Crypto didn’t answer as Elliott slid behind him so he would have to turn around to see him. He adjusted his nearly completely erect cock to a less noticeable position safely out of view.

“Is it your drone?”

Crypto didn’t answer again, Elliott watched as he pulled up some documents with a ton of information and words on them.

“That’s a dumb name”

Park visibly tensed up

“You’re dumb, _dagchyeo_ ”

Elliott had no idea what he said but chuckled at the weak comeback anyway

“So, start at the beginning old man. Why did you steal from Syndicate in the first place?”

“That wasn’t part of the deal, _kid_. The deal was I show you what’s on the files and you keep your mouth shut.”

Elliott shrugged even though he knew Park couldn’t see him

“Deals changed, tell me everything”

It was a bit bitter, but Elliott demanded to know.

Crypto audibly gritted his teeth and spun his wheeled chair around to face Elliott, who desperately tried to hide his boner with one of his hands

Luckily, he was pretty sure Park didn’t notice

“Hack, charge. Turn off.”

His drone immediately responded, heading to its charging station next to Cryptos bed and shutting off with a small beep.

“Look Elliott, I’m wanted by the government, I’m wanted by Syndicate and a bunch of other _saekkideul_.”

“Wait wait hold up, why? And why would you become famous if your wanted?”

“Me and my sister really...”

He paused for a few moments before proceeding cautiously, anyone with eyes or ears could tell this was a painful memory

“Really needed money. We were hardly getting by and she was thousands of dollars in debt with her college, they were going to kick her out. So I used my tech and hacking knowledge to steal a few million dollars from Syndicate. I didn’t think they’d notice. They did.”

“Park..”

Crypto overruled Elliott’s voice

“They took her, they took her away and I don’t know if she’s alive. That’s why I stole this, to find evidence. And I did”

Park sniffled as a few tears rolled down his cheeks

Elliott put his hand on the hackers shoulder but immediately Crypto flinched away from it

“I got away by pure luck, then they framed me. Said I murdered my best friend, my sister. My family. I couldn’t save her, I could hardly save myself.”

He broke into a full cry, hardly being able to contain himself

This felt wrong to Elliott, Park was such a cold, hard man who hardly ever showed emotion. This hurt Elliott in a way he never thought anyone could

“I got the surgery using a shit ton of the money I stole and used the rest on gear and perfecting Hack. I joined the games out of fear, I cant be caught with so many eyes on me. I’m safe here, I can’t disappear. I do this because I have to be here. Or I’ll fall off the face of the earth without anyone ever knowing.”

It was silent for a few seconds before Crypto sniffled and begin to speak again.

“I stole this to find traces of Mila being alive, her status is dead.”

Parks voice cracked on the last part as he sobbed again.

Elliott had never been good at comforting, and this was extremely awkward. He didn’t know if the right move was to leave, hug him or wipe his tears away or some shit

“Crypto, I’m so _sor_ -“

“Please leave, Witt.”

Elliott pulled the fabric on his back and obeyed Parks commands, leaving his room at once.

_What the fuck?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dagchyeo - Shut up
> 
> saekkideul - Fuckers


End file.
